castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brains Over Brawn
Brains Over Brawn is the one of the Forge Quests in Castaway 2, it is completed from the item that been required from the one of the Forges in Castaway 2. Be notice that you will follow the quest, the description of the quest is the clue, which there is a item that you need to required to complete the quest, and the Mnemosyne's Forge is the Forge where you can create a required item that is the Scholar's Sword. How to complete the Quest To complete the quest, combine 2 items to get the Scholar's Sword, the required item to complete the quest. But you cannot know what items you can combine to get Scholar's Sword. From the picture below the picture of the quest, there is a 2 items, that is the clue. Fill the grey-item (or undefined item) and you can craft the required item. Simply know 2 of grey-colored items to combine them. But if you cannot know what are the 2 items that it is grey-colored, you may see here below. In order to get Scholar's Sword, there is a one formula that you may get the Scholar's Sword, means of the required item: In the first box, there is a almost perfectly formed an oval shaped, but the shape can be oval or circle (if you will know for the item's shape.). The one is the clue of the shape of Sapphire, it is almost like Sapphire in the first box, but the name can be Sapphire, but there is only one word you can say to get the first item. The clue can be in the wizard casts a spell, or can be the rank of the wizard, but you mean it - the first letter is the letter S! And you may go into: S_________ Sapphire. But you need to fill in the blanks in order to get the first clue of the item. From the clue in the wizard's mastery, there could be a clue of a staff. But you can say so, it can be called any name for a staff, but the clue is letter S. So only one could turn into a: Sorcerer! So you may go into: Sorcerer's Sapphire, located below the Forge of Nymphs, and it is color blue, look like a Sapphire (almost, actually). Note: Forge of the Nymphs can be found the Sorcerer's Sapphire. It means that you may only get it only once, and it cannot be replaced, so do not dispose it, even you are overweight. But do not worry if you are overweightten even you have not been allowed to dispose the Sorcerer's Sapphire, but you will dispose an item when you cannot use, or reaches too much item (likely 100 on each item, or if you have Solid Scales, Lumbers, or Treated Leathers, has high in weight, but they could not combine using those items to get a new item.). ---- In the second box, you can know that the clue is a sword, that should be the another clue to get Scholar's Sword. It could be a sword because you may know that Scholar's Sword can be an item that you needed to obtain to complete the quest. And so it was...... The first clue of the second item is a sword. The second clue can be purchased at Astraea's Bastion that it could be belong to the class - Swords, one of the swords can be located as a second item. So, immediately know that? Starts at the letter R and ends in letter L, and 5 letters of the word, and 1 word on the name of the second item. So, no swords is being followed by the clues, and the clues is the solution to get the second item. But there is an one sword you can find - Regal Sword! The word "Regal" is the clue that you can know if you may know about letters that you can see above. But all clues followed in this item is where you can find, in Astraea's Bastion. So, combine those 2 of them, and you see, you have been made a Scholar's Sword! Or called as "Scholar", actually, a short for the item. And you have been completed the quest "Brains Over Brawn". You may receive these awards by the Sigil, gave it to you: 150 EXP (to your hero and your pet) Since only EXP can be given by the Sigil, and if you are almost to the next level, or your pet is almost to the next level (95%-99%, based on the EXP needed to level up), you or your pet can be level up, based that your hero or your pet can be reached to 95%-99% EXP, so that means they could be leveled up, but if you reach higher levels, 95%-97% cannot be automatically leveled up, so still with 98% and 99% EXP for that to level up. Don't worry, there you can see that you have been defeated Petunia the Angry, the latest boss, or the boss after her would give you special rewards when killed, except from Vulcan's battle, if he is your current boss, and NO REWARDS given by the Sigil to you, what is the reason there is no rewards is the quest for Vulcan, see Vulcan (updated) page or Vulcan page, which one you can know. But the Vulcan (updated) can be better to see, with more info, and about the quest "Homestretch!" Category:Quests Category:Crafting Quests Category:Castaway 2 Category:Sword